Day 5 - Scene 10
Enar swam closer to the shore and then walked until the water was just below his navel. He waved again. “Hey! Come on in. It's nice and warm.” Amanda raised her hand to shield her eyes and looked at him. “Sure it is. Your lips are blue from cold. I can see it all the way from over here.” “Nonsense, it's fine.” Enar rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth. It wasn't that cold. “Don't be a chicken!” “I thought I was a sheep.” She smiled and put down her basket, on the line between the grass and the sand, right where he'd dropped his shirt. “Yes, sorry, I'll translate: Baaaa, baaah, baaah!” He laughed and slapped his hands against the water, making big splashes. “Oh you!” Amanda laughed. “Just you wait, I'm gonna get you.” She grimaced and waved a fist in the air, trying to look angry while grinning at the same time. “I'm right here. Come get me!” Splash, splash. Amanda looked around, noticing his shirt on the ground and his jeans over where they lay. She paused for a moment, looked at Enar in the water and smiled. Then she bent down, grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off over her head. Enar stared. She wore nothing underneath. Almost nothing. It took him a moment to register a pair of little beige panties that didn't match at all with her pale skin. She dropped her dress next to the basket and ran for the water. Enar tried not to stare. He looked away for a moment – half a moment. He already knew she'd be fit, but not like that. Pale, taut, skin. Bulging muscles. Small, round, breasts that bounced when she ran. Her legs tan beneath the knee and covered in thin pale hair. He really did try not to stare. Then she was in the water, and – just like him – she could only run so far before the water got too deep. With a squeal she threw herself forward. Enar felt fat. Sure, she was round too, but she had muscles. He was just round and flabby. Amanda bounced back up on her feet. Screaming and gasping for air. “You meanie! It's freezing cold!” He backpedaled a little – trying to keep at a safe distance. “Oh no, it's fine. You just have to get used to it.” A grin crept back on his face and he swept his hand in front of him over the surface of the water, sending up a wet plume in her direction. “Hey! I'm still gonna get you. You're going down.” She splashed some water at him and began wading in his direction. Enar giggled, turned around and threw himself forward, away from Amanda. Stroke by stroke he made for the mouth of the little harbor; putting all of his might into it, swimming as fast as he could. Like a seal he flew through the cold water. He'd get there first. Where didn't matter. He was a good swimmer. Something gripped his ankle. Enar kicked out and yanked free, but the grip came again. Amanda giggled behind him. He twisted around and splashed some water at her, but not much; he couldn't reach the bottom here and had to use his legs to keep afloat. “Hah! Got you,” she said, smiling. Enar spluttered, having got water up his nose. “You're in much better shape than I am.” “Pfft, you're not a bad swimmer.” Enar struck out again, slower this time. “It's not so bad once you get in the water. You get used to it.” “Come, there's a big rock out there we can stand on.” Amanda came up beside him and nodded towards the open lake, out beyond the mouth of the little harbor. It was Enar, not Amanda who first found the rock; a slightly brighter spot in the murky water. They'd been searching in the wrong place, of course, to close to the cliff and not far enough out into the lake. Enar shuffled around the big, flat, surface – feeling for the edges. They had plenty of room to stand on, without having to brush against each other. The water just barely reached Enar's shoulders, but came halfway up Amanda's neck. Even so, and despite the water not being very clear, Enar made his best to keep his eyes level. No staring. Amanda looked out over the lake and Enar looked at Amanda. Her wet hair clung to her head; a darker red now, like ripe cherries. A lock of hair had wound its way along her cheek, almost up to her eye. Did she see it? Did it bother her like a shadow in the corner of her eye? Would she let him help her? He could tuck it away behind her ear. Maybe that would be weird? It probably would. Better not. “We always used to swim out to this stone as kids.” Amanda turned to him with a smile. “We?” “Yeah, when I was little, lots of families from the villages around here always came here when I was visiting. Me and the other kids used to go swimming or running around in the gardens.” “Ah, I see.” Enar nodded. Amanda turned away again, looking out over the lake, towards the trees on the other side. “They all figured the poor girl from the city needed to meet some real proper anfylk kids so she didn't lose her roots you know.” Enar nodded again. Not that she could see him, but he couldn't think of anything to say. “I guess it was a good excuse as any to take a day off and go visiting the gardens.” She sighed and looked over to where the gardens would be. You could see the island with the shrine from here. “I remember their parents were always napping or sitting around being boring while us kids ran around making a mess.” Enar grinned. “Yeah, I can see how that would happen.” Amanda sighed again. “Those were the days. I was so proud the first year I could stand on the stone with my nose over the surface. That meant I was a big girl – even if I stood on my toes.” “You're a bigger girl now.” Enar tried to keep his face straight, but couldn't help smiling like a fool. “Aww.” Amanda blushed. “Such a smooth talker, Enar.” She too tried to keep her face straight, but a little happy smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Baaah.” “Oh, shut up.” She swept her hand across the water between them, sending up a wave the splashed over his face. Enar spluttered, but didn't splash back – he'd had it coming. “I guess you have a lot of happy memories from here?” Amanda looked at him and her smile faded. She cast down her eyes and studied the motion of the waves. Eventually she sighed. “Yes... I guess I do.” “Oh?” Enar grew cold inside. “No, really, I do.” She tossed her head, shaking loose her hair and spraying water everywhere. “I had a great time here as a child.” “I see...” He smiled at her, trying his best to look encouraging. “Then later, as I grew older, I started exploring the hills myself, visiting my friends in their villages instead.” “Oh, nice, that must have been fun too?” Amanda nodded. “Yes, that was cool too.” Her face turned serious and she looked off into the distance again. “For a while... then...” “Then?” She sighed. “Then the whole thing with Brodrik happened.” Enar's heart sank. He'd forgotten about that. That wasn't something she'd want to be reminded of. She'd said so herself the other day, hadn't she? Maybe she wanted a hug? He should. Only, he wasn't wearing anything, it'd be weird. “Ah...” he said. “Yeah...” She turned away completely, standing with her head bowed and with her back to him. “It wasn't the same anymore.” Enar took a step closer. She really could do with a hug. He'd just have to make sure he didn't touch her in any inappropriate way. Good thing the water was so cold. “I see...” he reached out his hand to put it on her shoulder. “No.” She whispered and shook her head. “No you don't.” Amanda raised her arms over her head, dove forward and disappeared under the surface. Left on the stone, with his hand raised and only the fading waves to show where a sad woman had been, stood Enar. A heavy lump of ice formed in his belly. “Wait...” He'd failed her again. He just wanted to be nice, to be her friend. “Amanda,” he whispered – whimpered. “Wait.” Where had she gone? She'd just moved forward from where he stood. He had to follow her, before she did something stupid. She wouldn't, would she? He couldn't just stand there. Pushing through the water with his arms he waded to the other side of the rock and dove forward. Hopefully in the right direction. He wouldn't be too far behind – only a few seconds had passed, right? He couldn't see far in the murky waters of the lake, and the deeper he swam, the darker it got. Soon enough his hand struck the bottom, and he hadn't even seen it; just a darker shade of green compared to the light up closer to the surface. Lungs aching he twisted around, got his feet under him and pushed off – up – to get air. Enar broke through the surface and into the blinding light of day. He gasped for air and tried to get his bearings. Where was she? Catching his breath, he looked around, scanning the surface for motions or telltale waves that would hint at her being nearby. Then he saw her, much further away than he'd expected, making for the center of the lake at full speed. “Amanda! Wait!” Enar struck out after her. He'd gone off course in his search earlier. “Wait! Please!” Shouting for her to stop between breaths he swam like never before. His arms ached. His legs ached. His entire body ached and his lungs burned like fire and wouldn't she please just stop already and let him catch up. Please. “Amanda! Please wait!” Eventually she slowed down and finally stopped completely. When he caught up, Enar was too out of breath to speak. It was all he could do to tread water and stay above the surface. He gasped for air. “Look.” Amanda raised her hand over the water and pointed back towards the shore. “You can see the entire gardens from here. Up there's the burrow and over there's the dhendron and the old silverplum. That's my grandfather's favorite.” Enar stared at her. He got water down his throat from letting his mouth hang open and started coughing. “Beautiful, isn't it?” Gasping for air and spitting out lake water Enar cast a glance over his shoulder. “Yes,” he wheezed. “Very pretty. Ehm... are you okay?” Amanda smiled at him and raised her hand further. “Up there's the service entrance. It's where we keep the stables and the cart. Sofie's resting there now.” “Yes.” Enar glanced up at the hill, past the garden. He could still taste the lake on his tongue; earthy – muddy. “I came through there this morning.” “And there, that hill.” Amanda turned further away from the gardens, pointing at somewhere in the forests beyond the lake. “You can't see it from here actually but it's there...” She fell silent, closed her eyes and sighed. “What?” “I'm sorry. I'm okay. I was just being silly.” She opened here eyes, turned to him, and grimaced. Perhaps she tried to smile. “Forget about it. Okay?” “Okay... Sure.” Enar nodded. “No worries.” “Thanks.” She sighed again and cast down her eyes. “Still, it really is quite beautiful here, isn't it?” She too. He should tell her that. It would make her happy. It'd make her smile for real. She really was, sort of – especially when she smiled. “Yes. It really is. I forget sometimes.” Amanda held her head a little higher, and some energy crept back into her eyes. “I'm... You are... You know... I'm getting a bit cold though.” That was true, but it wasn't what he'd meant to say. “Do you think you're done or do you want to stay in longer?” Amanda grimaced. “No – I'm done. Let's get back to the beach...” She grinned. “Race you there!” He let her win. She would have anyway, but he gave it his best, as if he thought he'd have a chance. It's not a proper win if the opponent doesn't try. So he let her win – not by as little as he would have wanted, but he wasn't that far behind. As Amanda stepped out of the water and up on the sand Enar set his feet down on the bottom and stopped still. With water up to his chest he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His muscles ached and his heart beat too fast. For a long while he just stood there, breathing – in, and out. Up on the beach, Amanda had found her towel and begun rubbing herself dry. Enar began walking up towards her, but stopped while he still had water up to his belly button. “Hey,” Amanda called out. “What's wrong, aren't you coming up?” “Yes, nothing.” Enar squirmed. “I'm just... nothing, just waiting a bit.” Amanda raised an eyebrow and covered her bare breasts with the towel. “Waiting?” “Yes... ehm...” Despite the chill of the water Enar felt his cheeks grow warm, and his heart began picking up the pace again. “Would you mind?” “Mind what? Spit it out Enar.” He sighed, blushed even more and then swallowed. “Look, can you throw me a towel? I'm... I'm not decent.” She grinned back at him. “Yeah. I know. So what?” Sweat broke out on his face and throat. “So, err... well...” “I didn't bring you a dry towel for you to dry yourself with just so that I could throw it in the water. It's there in the basket if you want it. Now pardon me while I get dressed.” Amanda tossed her head and turned around. She wrapped her towel tight around her and snatched her dress up from the ground. With her back straight and her head held high she marched away further up into the grass, towards where the old boat lay. Enar's shoulders slumped. “Oh... right... I'm sorry.” She probably didn't hear him, but he said it anyway. “No peeking!” Enar watched her stalking off and then started forward himself, wading through the shallows up on the beach. When the water was halfway down his shins he started jogging, then running, covering himself with his hands and keeping a close eye on Amanda. He reached the basket, snatched up a towel and started wrapping it around himself. With shaking hands he secured the towel around his waist. Finally, he could breathe out and relax. He stood straight, stretching his arms up in the air. Done. Sorted. Safe. That wasn't so bad now was it? He knelt down and located his underpants under his shirt. With a satisfied smile he pulled them on, managing not to drop the towel in the process. There. Safe and in control again. Glancing towards Amanda, pulling her dress over her head, he sauntered over to where his jeans lay. He picked them up and shook them out, making a little bit more noise than strictly necessary. With a shake of his hips – and just a little help from his free hand – he losened the towel and dropped it on the ground. Then, whistling under his breath and gazing out over the lake, he pulled his jeans on. “You'd better be decent now.” Yelled Amanda. “I'm bored of starring at the forest.” “Pfft, I saw you peeking.” Enar stretched and grinned, the sun warming his bare chest. “You wish.” Amanda walked past him, in the direction of the basket. “It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of anyway.” Enar spluttered – words coming out sideways and backwards and in the wrong order or just getting stuck halfway. His face burned. Amanda just laughed at him. “Seriously Enar, you really need to get out and meet someone. It's not such a big deal. “No, no... I mean yes.” Enar sighed and looked down into the grass. “I know.” “Good boy, now come sit down.” Amanda still had a giggle in her voice, and probably a big grin too. “I'm not going to drink alone.” “Drink?” Enar looked up. “And eat.” She held up the basket and smiled. “I got us a cider and some sandwiches.” “Oh, nice.” Enar picked up his towel and walked over. “I had some workman's cider with Rolf yesterday. Is it that same? It was real nice. Weak, but refreshing. Amanda lifted an urn, similar to the one from yesterday, out of the depths of the basket. “Yep, exactly. Just the thing after a swim in the lake,” she said with a grin and winked at him. “Awesome. I really liked that.” Amanda had laid her towel to dry in the grass and sat next to it, directly on the ground, with the basket in front of her. Enar followed her example and laid his towel out too, before sitting down next to Amanda. His mouth watered as he eyed the cider-urn. “Here you go workman.” Amanda removed the plug from the urn and lifted it up in both hands. “Slake your thirst.” Bowing her head in mock servitude she held out the urn for him to take. Enar grabbed the urn – smaller than the one from yesterday – put it to his lips and drank deep. Liquid autumn gushed down his throat; cinnamon, cloves, and apples, apples, apples. Strong apples. He coughed and nearly dropped the urn, spraying cider everywhere. “Wooha!” His head spun and he hurried to put the urn down, before he toppled over. Amanda laughed; clutching her stomach with one hand and supporting herself against the ground with another. She tried to say something, but as she looked up and saw Enar's face another fit of laughter took her and carried the words away. Enar shook his head to clear it and let out a long, slow, breath. “That... That was not what I'd call weakened. Geez. Wow.” He smiled to take the sting out of the words. He was okay – really. A faint after taste of pine needles. Covering her mouth with her hand Amanda got her laughter under control. She covered her mouth with her fingers, shrugged her shoulders, and tittered. Enar pulled on his angriest face and glared at her. “You meanie!” Glare. Glare. Then he smiled and took another sip – a small one. “It's good though, right?” Amanda, now composed, leaned back and eyed him as he drank. “Yes. It is actually.” Enar set the urn down and nodded. “It's just really strong. I'm not sure I should have more.” One more sip wouldn't hurt, right? In a little bit. After that it'd be enough. “Aww, come on. It's not that strong, and it tastes great, doesn't it.” Enar squirmed. “It does. It does... but, I'm not sure. What is it anyway?” Amanda looked around, hunched up her shoulders and leaned close. “It's a secret,” she whispered. “It's called the Winter Guard. Grandma makes it for when the first snow falls. Says it'll keep you warm through the winter.” “But... it's summer?” Enar stared at her. Amanda stared back. “Crap!” she hissed. “We better drink it fast. Before it notices.” Her face started twitching and then she burst out laughing again. Enar smiled too, giggled even. He lifted up the urn and took another sip – a small one. “Aaah,” he said and licked his lips. “Definitely something for all those cold, dark, winter nights we're having here.” “Yes. Very cold.” She giggled, grabbed the urn and took a sip of her own. “Just don't tell grandma. She'll kill me. It's the only one left from last winter.” “Oh.” Enar stared at the urn. “Won't you get in trouble for that?” “Only if you tell her. Otherwise she'll never remember.” Enar smiled to himself and looked out over the lake. He'd never taken cider from his mom without asking, or his grandma – ever. “I've been drinking a bit much lately. I mentioned that, didn't I?” “Yes, you did say, but you're on vacation, and you won't have to drink all of it. I'll help you.” That'd be fine, wouldn't it? He'd just have a little, to go with the food. “Mmm... I just can't get drunk or I won't be able to make it back to Hyardum before the rain.” Amanda raised an eyebrow at him and glanced up into the sky. “Rain? What rain? The sky's clear blue.” “Yeah, but Otter said it was going to rain.” Enar shrugged and looked up too. “He seemed really adamant about it.” “Otter said so?” “He said I'd get completely soaked. Or, well, that's what Rose said he said – I'm not sure if she was messing with me or not.” Amanda nodded, her face serious. “She wouldn't mess with what Otter says. He probably did mean it.” “Yeah, so I shouldn't drink too much or I might not make it back to Rolf's place. It's my last day here so I need to be up early tomorrow morning to catch my ride to the train.” “Aww, that's no fun.” She sighed and pulled a fistful of grass out of the ground. “No, but I've had a great day so far anyway.” Enar smiled to himself. He just had to not ruin it by getting wasted two hours walk away from where he stayed. “A great vacation too.” “I know!” Amanda sat up straight. “I'll give you a ride. Then you'll be home much quicker.” Smiling, she tossed the grass in his direction and retrieved a packet from within the basket. “Really, you'd do that?” Yes! Yes, yes, yes! No walking! “Sure thing.” She started unwrapping the packet, revealing a stack of sandwiches. “Only to the cider-house though.” Amanda bowed her head and for a moment she focused on arranging the sandwiches in a neat pile on the cloth they'd been wrapped in. “Mid-week always sees a gathering at the inn and I'd rather avoid that.” Enar frowned. She'd been to the inn yesterday, and passed by it today too. “Oh, because... things?” “Yes, exactly.” She nodded, and then turned to him with a smile. “Now, have a sandwich. Grandma made them and they're awesome.” Enar swallowed the last bite of the sandwich, sighed, and leaned back on his elbows. He'd have another one soon. Just needed to rest a little. Let his belly settle. He gazed out over the lake. The afternoon sun still hung high in the sky; warm and friendly. Soon, but not just yet, she'd start making her way down towards the hills and valleys. The water on his chest and in his hair had long since dried up, and maybe he should put his shirt on – before he got sunburned. He glanced over at Amanda; chewing on a sandwich and, she too, looking out over the lake. She had, somehow, managed to get breadcrumbs in her hair. In the grass between them, just out of his reach, lay the urn with the cider. They'd almost drained it. He'd have another sip in a bit, when he had the energy to reach for it. In the meantime, he'd pace himself. How had she gotten bread in her hair? “You're pretty lonely too, aren't you?” he said. Amanda stopped chewing, but kept her eyes on the water. After a moment, she swallowed. “What gave you that impression?” Enar turned his attention back towards the lake, and the trees beyond. He'd been right. “Nothing. Just a thought – a hunch.” A good hunch. She turned to him with a smile and put a light hand on his leg. “That's sweet of you Enar, but no, I'm fine. I like being on my own, and I've got friends who are there for me when I need them.” Amanda withdrew her hand and grabbed another sandwich. She took a big bite and turned her face to the sun. “Oh, okay. That's good. Just checking.” He'd be there too. He'd be her friend – a good friend. “I'll tell you a secret though.” She winked, raised a warning finger and fixed him with her eyes. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone.” “Oh?” “Promise you won't tell. No one can know. No one here and no one back home.” She made a chopping motion with her hand. Enar nodded. “Okay... sure... I promise.” He'd be a good friend. “Right, so, here goes...” Her cheeks grew flushed. “I'm a raver.” Eyes wide, he stared at her. “A raver? You?” He pulled his mouth shut. “Yes! Surprised?” She clapped her hands together and giggled; face beet red. “I bet you'd never have guessed.” He hesitated for a moment. “No... I wouldn't. I really didn't expect that... I can see how you wouldn't want anyone to know.” “Yeah.” She held up a finger across her lips. “The gramps can't know, they'd never let me come back.” Enar frowned. “That serious?” Amanda glared at him and sighed. “You're kidding, right? You know what the Book of Summer says about staying up too late working. It's really bad.” He sat up and reached for the urn. They'd really done some damage to the contents. “Yes, but... dancing isn't work, right?” “Exactly!” Amanda clapped him on the shoulder, grabbed the urn and took a swig of the cider. “You're my man Enar. I knew you'd be cool with it.” Enar frowned and reached for the cider. He was her friend. A quick sip – not everything. He should be supportive. “Well, I don't know, it's pretty wild isn't it?” She glared at him. “It's fine. The Spring Fylk have worshipped Anna through dance ever since the beginning. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it.” Reaching over she pulled the urn out of his hands and put it to her lips. She closed her eyes and upended it, only a few drops escaping on the side and making a glistening trail down her throat. “Even the Winter Folk do it. It's just the Book of Summer that's all confused about it.” “Err, well...” Enar cleared his throat. “It's pretty clear isn't it?” Amanda dropped urn in the grass and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Yeah, well, but that's not the point.” She poked him in the ribs. “There's nothing wrong with dancing. Just don't tell anyone – they wouldn't understand.” Enar held up his right hand and put his left over his heart. “I won't. I promised, remember.” He tried keeping his face serious but it soon broke up into a big grin. “Good. You should try it sometime.” “Me? Dancing? But I'm no good--” She poked him in the ribs again, a little too hard. “Doesn't matter. It's not about being good, it's about losing yourself to the music and letting go.” Squirming, he pushed her hand away. “Oh, I don't know, that sounds... a bit wild.” “It'd do you good. You're too pent up. You need to let go.” Enar blushed. “I don't know, maybe...” Amanda glared at him. “Maybe I'm right – again – how about that?” “Hey!” Giggling, he put a hand on her shoulder and shoved. “I'm right too, now and then.” “Yeah, right, when did that ever happen.” She grabbed his hand and pulled, and they both keeled over, laughing, in the grass, next to each other. For a while they just lay there, laughing and gasping for breath in the afternoon sun. Enar rolled over on his back and closed his eyes; a big smile on his face and in his heart. The sun warmed his face and the summer filled his nose; fresh grass and wild flowers, the lake and the forest, and – faint but close – sweat and apples. He could lie there forever. Except, well, he couldn't. With a sigh he opened his eyes and sat up again. Amanda lay on her back next to him, also with here eyes closed; arms spread wide and a smile on her face. Her dress had hiked up well over her knees. He looked for a moment and then grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it right, giving her her modesty back. She did have pretty legs though – even if the hair was too short. Enar smiled to himself and gazed off into the distance. “Mhm...?” Amanda stirred and opened her eyes. Enar ripped up a fistful of grass and tossed it at her. “Baaaah.” Amanda began laughing again, grabbing her stomach and rolling over to the side. “Baaaah, baaaaah.” How much had she had? Enar looked at the urn where it lay in the grass. He felt fine – a little buzzed maybe, but no more than that. She hadn't drank that much more than him, had she? Either way, she did seem to have a good time. Enar couldn't help but smile. Her laughter rolled out over the grass like a sparkling, glowing, waterfall of happy. Probably a good thing they were out of cider now. Amanda's laughter eventually receded into giggles, and soon she just lay there, catching her breath. She rolled over on her back, shielded her eyes with her hand and looked at Enar. “Baaah?” “Baaah.” Enar smiled back at her. “Maybe we should get moving, before you get too drunk to drive a cart. “Boring.” She dragged out the word for ever, just to emphasiss how boring she thought he was. Then she sat up. “Okay then, just promise me you'll come to my next rave.” If that's what it took to get her moving. “Sure, you got my number?” She'd probably forget about it anyway. Amanda threw him a big grin. “Nope. I'll call Neta and she'll tell me.” So that's how they knew each other. It made sense. “Wait, I've got my phone, I'll take your number and send you a message when I get back home.” He put his hand on his pocket and felt the familiar shape. Still there. She put out her lower lip and glared at him. “Promise me you will. Else I'll call Neta and tell her everything.” “Don't worry, I promise.” She'd probably forget, but he'd said he'd be her friend and he would. Better that than having Neta tease him about it. Amanda perked up instantly, brushed her hair out of her eyes and reached out her hand. “Okay, give here. I'll take a picture of you too, bare chest and all.” Enar blushed, fished the phone out of his pocket and switched it on. Nothing happened. He pressed the button again. No reaction. Dead as a rock. Groaning, he hung his head. “Crap. Out of cream.” Amanda began to giggle, and soon enough Enar smiled too. “Oh well...” He heaved a big sighed and put on his best fake sad face. “I guess Anna just doesn't want me to have your number.” “Pff, nonsense.” Amanda grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. “She just want to make sure you come dance with me.” “Yes, yes, maybe that's it.” He smiled at her and nodded. “We'll see.” “No! No see,” she snapped. “You promised.” Grinning wide, Enar raised his hands in defense. “Yes, yes I did, and I will.” “Good boy, now lets get moving.” Amanda raised a hand and waved at him to move away. “You should put a shirt on. We don't want grandma getting even more ideas.” She blushed – ever so slightly. “Heh, yeah.” Enar nodded and leaned over to grab his shirt. “She on to you too?” “All the time! Every single day.” Amanda tore at a straw of grass, ripping it out of the ground. Nodding, Enar pulled the shirt on and started buttoning it up. “She did seem to have some... notions.” Amanda laughed. “She's got notions alright, now help me up.” She stretched her arm up in the air and started waving her hand around. Enar stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Then they started back towards the gardens. --- Continued in Day 5 - Scene 11. Back to Enar's Vacation.